Forever And Ever?
by Dandie Lyon
Summary: I felt my resolve slipping away, the tears started to fall rapidly and then it hit me. My Zexion was home. " A tale of intense love, the kind a person only finds once.
1. Prologue

_**Yus I'm uploading another new fanfiction, I sorry! Hope you enjoy. Thanks Fuji for beta-ing **_

_How could this happen?_ I thought, walking across the room. I looked one more time at the letter I got in the mail and fell to my knees.

Let me explain. This story takes place three months ago.

I was alone in the park. I stretched on the bench and looked at the time. I'm late. Again. Wonderful. I sighed standing up. My mom would be furious and I knew that. I go to the park once a week to draw.

I don't have any friends. In fact I'm home schooled. Never talked to anyone outside my family. I passed my neighbor's house and heard shouting as always. As far as I know there's a boy that lives there. He stays up in room most of the time. Most being the key word, today he happened to be outside.

"Hello," He said as I walked by. I stopped and looked at him.

"Hello," I said with a smile, "I'm Namine,"

"Zexion. Listen this might sound odd, actually it will sound odd, no doubt about that, but would you mind talking to me for awhile?"

And that's how it started. The deepest friendship I have known. The greatest love eventually, but that comes later.

I spent at least an hour talking to Zexion that night. He said he just needed someone to talk to and he had seen me leaving my house every night. He told me of his parents fighting his dreams to get away. I listened, absorbed in his words.

When I got home my mom yelled, said she was worried. I explained where I was, that I was helping someone in need. She hugged me and sent me to bed.

The next morning there was a knock at the door. I quickly got up and answered it. Zexion was standing there looking rather awkward. I smiled as I answered the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you-"

"It's no trouble really, please come in," I said blushing at the fact that I cut him off.

He stepped into my house.

"It's just, well, I can't explain why but something is telling me I'm meant to know you. I'm meant to be your friend… Do you understand?" He asked.

"I understand it perfectly. I feel the same," I said smiling.

He has to leave soon after. I got a feeling that this would be a wonderful friendship and I smiled as I watched him walk away.

I left for the park again that night and he followed. We laughed and talked about anything and everything. He said prom was soon and asked if I would go with him. Confused, I asked what this prom was. And he explained.

A month later and was at the prom! A dance with actual people! I decided on a long white dress. He walked to my house with a huge smile on his face and I knew at that moment what I felt was love. He took my hand and led me to his school.

We danced a lot that night. When the final song played, he taught me how to waltz. I have never been happier then I was that night. We walked home in a light rain, he gave me his jacket to stay warm and I smiled. We got to my house shortly but not before the rain picked up and we got soaked.

"Tonight was fun; I had a really good time. Thank you," I said with a smile.

"It was fun. Why are you thanking me? I can't think of anyone I would have rather gone with."

I smiled at him feeling my face go red as he looked into my eyes. Our lips met and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Well, after that night we started dating. I felt more whole then I ever have. We talked about everything. Every time his parents got into fights he would phone me; the sound of my voice was soothing to him.

One night about two months after we met, he phoned me. I decided to ask him something I had been wondering for awhile.

"What made you talk to me that night?"

"I don't know," he replied, "You just looked friendly, and kind of like you needed to talk to me as much as I needed to talk to you."

"I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you too, remember that okay?" He said.

"Okay," I replied.

After that things got weird. He called less, I saw him less. I felt alone. Then he phoned one night after a week of not talking, he sounded distant.

"I want out," He said.

"Out of what?"

"This!" He said raising his voice.

"This?"

"Yes this. This city, this area, I want to start over. Somewhere new, be unknown to everyone!"

The tears started to fall. "So you don't want us? Is that what you're saying? That these last months have been nothing to you?"

His voice softened, "Of course they meant something! My life was nothing without you. You don't understand, you never did! You are my life, you always will be, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I need a change. Remember the promises, please remember. Never forget that I love you please. Hold on to that!"

He left after that. I was left confused. Something new? Like in books and movies, "It's not you, it's me"? I thought about that for awhile, then decided to go to sleep.

When I woke up that morning there was a letter for me of the table, I opened it, it said:

_Dear Namine,_

_I'm sorry. I really am. You won't understand this I'm sure, but I had to go, I _had _to. This may not make sense now but trust me, it will. It's best that we let go. Forget us, please forget. I will always love you remember that, It's just not the right thing right now. Please try to understand, it's for the best._

_Zexion. _

I guess that brings us to the present. I sat on the ground crying. Why?! Why would he do that? Leave giving me a note? Not tell where he's going? He expects me to _forget?_ I can feel my heart breaking with every breath I take.

I went to the park and sat by the lake. I cried as I watched the ducks. I thought of him and only him. I would never forget. I could never forget. It started to rain and that first night came to mind. Another memory followed.

"_Zexion?" I asked "Zexion where are you?"_

_My voice started to raise a bit. _

"_Zexion?!" _

_Tears started to fall. Where is he? I thought. Suddenly, a reply from behind me._

"_Namine!" He said holding me tightly. _

"_Zexion! I thought I lost you," I cried._

"_You will never lose me! I will stay with you forever." _

"_Forever?"_

"_And ever," He said kissing the top of my head lightly._

Forever, huh…forever ended quickly. The crying started again and I left to go home, I feel so alone.

_**The end of this chapter, I know horrible ending. I'm sorry!! Anywayz hope you enjoyed. **_


	2. Memories and Surprises

I walked into the art store. The help wanted sign seemed promising. I handed in my application and resume, then left. I sighed and walked to the park. It was winter, a year after Zexion left. I've traveled a bit, but not much. He wrote once, Zexion I mean. I kept the note. It was short but nice, I guess. It read:

_Dear Namine,  
I'm sorry, I really am. I will be back, I promise. I don't expect you to wait for me, but I do love you. I always will. I beg for your forgiveness. _

_Zexion. _

No way to contact him though. Just my name on the envelope; dropped off by his parents, who had strict orders to not pass information on to me. I sighed and walked into the convenience store for hot chocolate; I need some warmth while I drew the frozen lake.

Once I arrived at the lake, a light snow started to fall. I sat on the cold bench and began to draw the frozen scene. The trees blowing in the light wind, snow falling, the frozen lake almost like crystal, the bridge going over the stream, it's lovely. I love winter. The frozen wonderland is beautiful. I stretched and sipped my hot chocolate.

"Can I sit here?" I heard someone ask from beside me. I looked up to see a tall male with spiky red hair standing there.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

He sat quickly, moving with a majestic grace. His eyes were a lovely shade of green; his clothes were all black and fit nicely on his body.

"I'm Axel," He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Namine," I said looking at him.

I continued to draw, looking up occasionally. Axel shivered beside me.

"I hate the snow…too cold," He said.

"Then why are you outside?" I asked, glancing up from my drawing.

"It looks nice," He said shrugging, "So does your drawing by the way."

"Thanks" I smiled at him. "I should probably get going, it's getting late and last thing I want is for my mom to freak out at me." I closed my sketchbook and stood up.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked politely. I nodded.

While we walked, we talked about our lives and learned that we had a lot of things in common. He walked me to the door and we exchanged email address' and phone numbers. Seems good things could still happen in life.

I walked into my house and said a quick hello to my mom before going upstairs to my room. There was a wrapped parcel on my desk with a note attached.

_To Namine_

_Here, I found this in my bag and I thought you would want it. _

_Zexion._

I opened up the parcel and it was a drawing of Zexion in the park lying on the grass. He had it framed. I smiled as I remembered that day.

"_I'm bored," Zexion sighed, lying on the grass while I drew him._

"_Stay still. I'm almost done." _

"_But, it's so boring! I don't make you sit still for an hour!" _

_I sighed and continued to draw. Zexion sat up and fixed his hair. _

"_Zexion! Still…please?" _

_He lay back down, sighing dramatically as he did so. _

"_Relax Princess, it's done," I said, motioning for him to stand up. I showed him the picture and he smiled. _

"_Namine…It's wonderful!" He said hugging me and kissing me. _

Then it hit me, he was giving it back. Why would he give it back? Why?! I threw it at my wall as hard as I could, and smiled as I heard the satisfying smash of the glass. Why did he keep hurting me like this? Didn't he care anymore?

My mom ran up the stairs and into my room to find out what the noise was. I apologized and said I dropped something, then proceeded to pick up the broken glass.

I didn't sleep well that night. All I could think about was him sending back the drawing and not letting me contact him. I thought about the things I had been through with him. The first time I saw him cry.

_Zexion was sitting on my bed, his hair in his face, a blanket around his shoulders. He hadn't said a word since I let him in. _

"_Zexion?" I asked quietly, cautiously. _

_He glanced up at me and I knew something was wrong. I walked up to him and crouched in front of him._

"_Zexion?" I repeated and I pushed his hair away and saw it, he had a black eye. _

"_Are you okay? Who did this to you?" I asked frantically. _

"_My dad," He said quietly. He started to cry lightly and I hugged him before running downstairs for some ice. _

"_You can stay here. I'll keep you safe," I said, gently putting the ice on his eye. He lay down with his head in my lap and fell quickly into a restless sleep, a glistening tear remained on his cheek._

That seemed like a lifetime ago. I stretched and decided that sleep wasn't coming so I went online. Axel was online as well.

**Axel:** You're up late, everything alright?  
**Namine:** Of course. Just can't sleep. Too much on my mind.  
**Axel:** I'm here if you want to share

I told him about the drawing and the memories. The way I felt about him, the flowers he'd sent me every day, and finally how he'd left without telling me why. Axel replied with a long paragraph that said:

"Maybe he just needed some time away from his parents, time to think. The picture was probably to show that he still thinks about you. Trust me, I know these things. If he says he still loves you then trust him, trust him because you love him."

He had a good point. I decided that I should try and sleep now. I was tired and, well, it was late.

Axel quickly became my best friend. He spent a lot of time at my house; we never went to his house though, because he lived out of town. I got the job at the art store as well. Life was starting to look better.

After work I went home. There was a letter for me on my desk. It read:

_Dear Namine,_

_I'm home_

_Zexion_

Confused, I read it again…and again..and again. There was a knock at the door. I slowly put the note down and answered the door. There he stood, the love my life, the person I cared more about then life itself, Zexion.

_**Yay a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks Fuji for beat-ing. Oh I guess I forgot a disclaimer. I don't own kingdom hearts. **_


	3. My Darling Namine

"Zexion?!" I exclaimed.

"I-I'm back," He said awkwardly.

I stood there and stared. I want to hug him but I can't bring myself to go over there. He's back…it's been a year and he's finally back.

"Where were you?" I asked quietly.

"I-I was at Axel's…"

Axel's? As in, he was nearby this whole time?! I walked up to him and slapped him, harder then I had meant to.

"I probably deserved that," He said looking up at me.

"Probably?! You absolutely deserved that! You left me with a note! I mean, fuck Zexion! What was I suppose to think? 'Oh he's fine'? Is that seriously what you expected? You were nearby this whole time! I was worried sick about you, scared that you were hurt or kidnapped! Seriously Zexion…how could you?" I felt my resolve slipping away, the tears started to fall rapidly, and then it hit me. My Zexion was home.

I ran up to him and hugged him. All control and anger lost. He was home, he was safe. He had a lot of explaining to do, but he was safe. He stood there with a shocked expression before hugging me back.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"Just shut up and hug me," I said. I could feel him smiling.

I invited him inside and motioned for him to sit. He had to a lot to explain.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked quietly.

"I knew that was coming. I wanted to get away. I wanted time to think and be alone. Axel's been my best friend my whole life and he's close enough that I could easily write your letters and deliver them myself while you weren't home; I got my parents to pretend it was them, if it helps they had no idea where I was either. I wanted to be away from parents constant fighting and I wanted to stop feeling like I had to be with you to feel whole. That sounded mean, what I meant was that I wanted independent happiness. The kind that you have always had," He explained.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked.

"I thought I did, but I'm not so sure anymore. I mean I felt somewhat happy after awhile, but then Axel met you and there it was again, that feeling of needing you, the longing. I wanted to come home instantly and be with you, I wanted to hold you and kiss you. However, I refrained. I didn't want my time a way to be a waste. I decided to give you the picture so that you would know that I kept part of you with me always. You were my first reason to feel truly happy and I felt like I was feeding off you. In theory, if my love for you was real then being without you would hurt, I would never forget and I didn't. Then that night when you signed on really late and were distraught was all the reason I needed to come home."

"Is that all the reason you had?" I asked.

"No, I also wanted to get away from my abusive father. I was scared that the tendency to hit someone you love would become something I did. I shudder at the thought of ever hitting you. So I left." Zexion explained, looking away awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me that before you left?" I asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person. It felt foolish and silly. Despite those feelings though, I knew I had to leave."

I crouched down in front of him and kissed him lightly. My life was back. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a picture off my desk. I ran back downstairs and handed it to him.

It was a picture of me and him in front of my house kissing soaking wet from the rain, our first kiss.

"I kept it on my bedside table. It gave me hope that one day you would return," I said with a smile.

"Only hoping?" He asked.

"How could I be sure that you'd you return?"

"You couldn't I suppose. But now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere" He said.

He kissed me and pulled me onto his lap, holding me gently. We stayed like that for hours, just listening to each other's breathing.

There was a knock at the door I forced myself to get up and answer it. There stood Axel with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Namine, I should have told you," He said looking at me.

"You should have," I said staring at him feeling angry.

I felt Zexion standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered quietly in my ear "Calm darling,"

I sighed before saying "But I understand why you didn't"

Axel smiled at me and I invited him inside. He politely declined and said he was just here to say sorry.

Unfortunately for Zexion I had to work all week. My routine became simple, go to work, meet Zexion, go to the park, go home, and go to sleep. Simple but perfect. Despite the routine, it got harder and harder to be a part for him. A simple solution hit him then, we could live together.

I packed myself and was in his house in a week. His parents still had no idea that he was back. When they find out, all hell will break loose.

I came home from work one day and noticed Zexion wasn't home. There was a note on the table that said

_Darling, I am out not gone so don't worry. On the bed you'll find a dress and some shoes that I thought matched. Put that on and meet me downstairs at 6. Signed with love, Zexion._

'Oh no,' I thought 'What have I gotten myself into?'

I did as the note requested despite my feelings of fear and confusion. And after an hour passed I met him downstairs. He was in a tuxedo, which confused me more. He kissed me and then led me outside to a limo.

"Get in M'lady," He said with a smile.

I smiled and gracefully got into the limo. It led us to the park. Up on a hill there was a blanket and some candles set up. He asked me to dance and I accepted quickly. After we were done dancing, he got down on one need and held my hand and said:

"My dearest Namine, you are the love of my life, my reason for happiness. I want to be with you forever and ever, will you marry me?"

_**There's chapter 3. Again I hoped you enjoyed it. And Thanks again to Fuji for beta-ing. **_


End file.
